


Mako's Dad (is Really Really Rad)

by indevan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no excuse for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mako's Dad (is Really Really Rad)

“Oi, Mako!”

Usually she didn’t deem to notice Chuck when he addressed her like, well, how he addressed anyone but she looked up anyhow.  It was mostly out of politeness but there was something different about his tone of voice.  Mako had known Chuck since they were both thirteen and, like it or not, had become acutely aware of the slight nuances in his voice.  This one was about as close to bashful as he got.

“Yes?” she asked.

She didn’t bother to slow her step at all and so Chuck had to make wide bounds to catch up with her.

“Um…” A blush colored his cheeks, which was rare.  Mako raised her eyebrows in prompt. “I was wondering if I could come over...after training.”

He made a pained face as if being so polite was actually physically draining on him.

“Like...to my room?”

“Well, to your quarters of the base?  I mean...near...uh...well, we can hang around at the Kwoon.”

Chuck sounded strange.

“What is it?”

“Well…” He rolled his eyes skyward and then glanced back at her. “Did your dad get back from that Kaiju fight?”

“You...both did…”

“Is he here or is he trying to stay out of sight?”

Mako frowned.

“Are you rhyming?”

He spun around and threw his arms out.

“You know I’m not the little boy that I used to be!  I’m all grown up now baby, can’t you see?”

“Why are you singing?  There’s no music.”

“Mako’s dad, is really bloody rad!  He’s all I want, and I want it so bad!”

Chuck reached out and put a hand on her shoulder before pressing the other against his chest.

“Mako, can’t you see?  You’re just not the girl for me.”

“Oh.  I am so heartbroken.” She lifted his hand from her shoulder and let it drop.

“I know it might sound sad but, I’m in love with Mako’s dad!”

Mako inched away from him and darted down the hall before the conversation could go any further.  She had absolutely no interest to hear about anyone who felt any sort of romantic feelings about the Marshal, least of all from people she had known since they were bracefaced brats who tried to argue that G Gundam was better than Zeta Gundam.  She turned and started to walk towards the mess hall.  She had a feeling that Raleigh would be there since he always had to be first on the day when the oatmeal creme pies arrived to get first dibs.

Sure enough, the second she entered the cafeteria, she spotted her best friend tearing into the cellophane wrapper with his teeth.

“Raleigh,” she said as she reached him. “Have you spoken to Chuck today?  He was acting strangely…”

Raleigh spat out a shard of cellophane and turned to look at her.

“Mako, do you remember when I worked on the wall?”

“Huh?”

He looked dreamily up at the lights above them.

“Your dad flew out...he didn’t even call.”

Her stomach dropped.  Raleigh, too?  He propped his head up on his chin and smiled into the distance as he chewed his oatmeal creme pie.

“I could tell he liked me by the way he stared…” Raleigh sighed. “And the way he said ‘Do you wanna die here or in a Jaeger?’”

“That isn’t...how you pronounce Jaeger.”

“I know that you think it’s just a fantasy...but with the pilots dead, your dad could use a guy like me!”

She braced herself, knowing that this crescendo was what had happened before Chuck started singing.

“Mako’s dad is really, really rad!  He’s all I want and I want it so bad!”

She stood up and started backing away.

“Mako, can’t you see?  You’re just not the girl for me!  I know it might sound bad but--I’m in love with Mako’s dad!”

Letting out an aggravated cry, she fled the cafeteria.  What was wrong with the whole shatterdome?  She started towards the area where the Jaegers were being repaired and heard the familiar--and at the moment, comforting--sound of a basketball thudding on the ground.

“Can I join in for some two on--”

She was cut off by Jin speaking.

“Mako’s dad, is really really rad!”

“Oh no.”

His brothers joined in, harmonizing.

“He’s all I want,” Cheung sang, “and I want him so bad.”

“Want him so bad,” Hu intoned.

She didn’t let them finish.  She took off deeper into the shatterdome, hoping to get away from this strange song about the Marshal that everyone apparently knew the lyrics to.

“Mako can’t you see, you’re just not the girl for me,” Tendo sang absently to himself as he fiddled with something at the control desk.

Mako spun around on her foot and ran the other way.  She headed to the science department, hoping for some sort of reprieve.

“Mako’s dad…” Hermann sang as he scratched something out on the chalkboard.

“Ohh ohh, whoa, oh!” Newt chimed in, bopping his head from side to side.

She slammed the door and ran for the Marshal’s room.  Maybe he would know what was going on.

As she arrived, she heard a voice softly speaking.

“I know it might sound sad but...I’m in love with Mako’s dad.”

Mako peeked around the corner to see Herc leaning over her sensei and dropping a kiss on his lips.  She exhaled.  Alright.  That, she was okay with.


End file.
